


Hřích Old Shatterhanda

by Kniga



Category: MAY Karl - Works, Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kniga/pseuds/Kniga
Summary: Věkové omezení:  PG-13 – Kdokoliv starší 12 let může bez obav číst,  v průběhu  se může hodnocení změnitFandom: Vinnetou alias mayovkyPáry:  pre-slash Old Shatterhand/VinnetouUpozornění:  Postavy patří jen a jen Karlu Mayovi





	1. 1. kapitola

**Leviticus 18:22 Nebudeš obcovat s mužem jako s ženou. Je to ohavnost. ******

********

Mladý muž vztekle zavřel knihu a práskl s ní na kavalec, předklonil se, ruka mu zajela do vlasů.

„Tohle jsem zrovna číst nechtěl…“ zašeptal do ticha.. Hlava mu třeštila, snažil se už několikátý den vyrovnat s novými událostmi, ale jeho snaha byla marná… Obrazy umírajícího Klekí-Petry neustále střídala nenávistná tvář Rattlera, ožralých inženýrů a zálesáků, a pak vždy jako kontrast k tomuto lidskému odpadu ušlechtilá tvář mladého Apače. Sáhl po Bibli, hledající klid a útěchu v Božích slovech, a musel ji otevřít zrovna na místě, které mu připomínalo jeho vlastní hřích.  
Měl klid, nádherný klid… ,poté, co vystoupil z lodi na americkém pobřeží, konečně klid. Mohl začít znova. Znova! Nikdo zde nevěděl o tom, kým ve skutečnosti je, zločincem, kriminálníkem, zvrhlíkem… Nikdo! Mohl začít znova, s čistým štítem, něco, co by doma v starém dobrém Německu bylo nemožné!  
Protloukal se, jak to šlo, když si našel místo domácího učitele, cítil se šťastným. Několikrát se chystal napsat domů, že přeci jen učí, že sice jen dvě děti v bohaté rodině, ale stejně je učitel! Splnil to, co bylo plánováno… Odkládal cent za centem, aby jednou, až se vrátí domů, mohl s klidným srdcem předstoupit před své udřené rodiče a aspoň na sklonku života jim vynahradit útrapy, jimž je vystavil. Náhle jaká úžasná věc! Plat zeměměřiče… Když podpisoval smlouvu, měl už v duchu dolary převedené na zlaté, jeho sen o návratu domů se přibližoval, viděl se, jak vchází do domu svých rodičů, jeho otec vstává od tkalcovského stavu, matka se otáčí od plotny a on sází na stůl zlatku za zlatkou…  
A pak týdny zde v prérii, nádherná příroda nezničená dosud člověkem a v ní banda mužů tak hnusného chování a odporného vzhledu, že byl v naprostém klidu, nikdo z té holoty ho nepřitahoval, nemusel vůbec řešit tuto nepříjemnou stránku své osobnosti! A byl za to šťastný a vděčný. Málo snad? Že pokušení, že ďábel znovu vystrčil své růžky?

Nespravedlnost smrti tak zajímavého muže jakým Klekí-Petra byl, ho zasáhla více, než si chtěl připustit! Kolik mu dal rozhovor s ním, od té doby, co opustil brány kriminálu, nemohl s nikým tak otevřeně mluvit. Měl pocit, že mít více času, svěřil by mu více, než kdy svěřil knězi Kochtovi. A on se na oplátku otevřel mu. Tak úžasný rozhovor, s člověkem, jenž stejně jak on bojoval s vnitřními démony, s hříchem, s osudem.  
A Vinnetou? Proč ho Bůh zas zkouší, nebyl už zkoušen dost?! Proč ve snech stále vidí ladné pohyby indiána, jeho spanilou tvář, jeho nádherné černé vlasy, aksamitové oči. Proč? Proč se budil vzrušený a… Bylo to horší než kdykoliv předtím. Jistě, sem tam se objevil muž, který ho přitahoval, lákal, třeba kolega topič, s nímž házel každý den několik hodin uhlí do pece, která poháněla parník, jež ho vezl sem do Nového světa. A i jiní… Ale vždy se ovládl, potlačil touhu, ten zvrácený chtíč. Tak jak mu radil kněz Kocht. V mysli mu vyvstala knězova slova:

„Proč myslíte, že jsem zde? Proč jsem se stal vězeňským knězem? Každý den mám tak na očích, kde bych skončil, kdybych podlehl. A zároveň nejsem zbytečně pokoušen, tu mi dělají ministranty lupiči, vrahové, zkrátka dospělí muži. Nemusím čelit pokušení, když se v sakristii převlékají do rouch. Nevím, zda bych měl dost sil, kdybych musel každý den, každou mši hledět na… Radím vám dobře, vyhýbejte se i myšlenkám! Řeknete si, snít mohu, to nikomu neublíží! Ublíží! Vám! Živte touhu po hříchu a váš chtíč poroste! Mluvím z vlastní zkušenosti. Musíte, stejně jak já, potlačovat tuto stránku své osobnosti, nepodléhat ďáblovi ve vás. Jen to je cesta, kterou dojdete k míru, ke spáse!“

A tak se snažil nemyslet, netoužit, nesnít. Někdy to bylo lehčí, někdy těžší, ale nikdy ne nemožné. Až do teď. Vinnetou vstupoval do jeho snů, stačila chvilka nepozornosti a jeho myšlenky se hned stočili k indiánovi. Toužil tak, jak nikdy předtím, snad jen touha po Carpiovi byla stejná.

„O bože,bože… Carpio… Ne! Zastav tyhle myšlenky! K ničemu dobrému to nevede! Nepoučil ses dost?“ ptal se zoufale sám sebe. Snažil se odvést myšlenky jiným směrem.

Grizzly, obrovský medvěd! A zabil ho sám, jen nožem! Kdyby mu to někdo před rokem předpověděl, nevěřil by tomu. Nepovažoval by to za možné. Copak někdo rozumný půjde na takovou potvoru nožem? Ale člověk míní a osud mění. Mrzelo ho, že nezachránil Howarda, nedokázal však popírat pocit hrdosti na sebe sama. A obdiv jiných ho také těšil, zvlášť ten, který spatřoval v očích a slovech mladého Apače…

Sevřel dlaně, zase je myšlenkami tam, kde by být rozhodně neměl.

„Co si mám jen počít?“ povzdychl.

Pod ochranou Kiowů rychle odměřit poslední úsek a pak rychle zpět na východ, zpět do civilizace. A poté? Vrátit se domů, navštívit rodiče a co dál? Jakým směrem se má jeho život ubírat? Nevěděl…  
Proč mu jen Inču-čuna nedovolil odjet s nimi? Jeho žádost bylo okamžité bezmyšlenkovité rozhodnutí, cítil však, že bylo správné. Mohl by tak splnit slib, který dal umírajícímu krajanovi, mohl poznat něco, nevěděl ani přesně co, tušil však, že by to stálo za to. Náhle jím projel chlad, zamrazilo ho. Stálo by to za zničení druhé šance, kterou od Boha dostal? Nebylo Inču-čunovo odmítnutí vlastně jeho záchranou? Nežádal o připojení se k indiánum, neslíbil Klekí-petrovi, že ochrání Apače, jen kvůli svému chtíči? Neznal je, nic o nich nevěděl, a přesto se hned nabídl! Kam by to vedlo? Kam? Stejně tam kam poprvé, když odmítl Boha kvůli Carpiovi? Nebo by se snad ovládl, zkrotil svoji touhu, vždyť něčemu tak zvrácenému by tak ušlechtilá bytost, jakou se zdál Vinnetou, jistě neholdovala! Ale kde měl jistotu? Že se znovu nevynoří démoni, kteří mu už jednou zničili život! A kdyby jen jemu! Jediná jistota byla ve víře, jen Bůh ho mohl ochránit.

Padl na kolena

„Otče náš, jenž jsi na nebesích….“


	2. 2. kapitola

U řeky bude dobrá příležitost“ prohlásil Inču-čuna, nemusel svému synovi nijak vysvětlovat k čemu. Pár slov o plánovaném postupu pronesli při výrobě smyku pro tělo Klekí-petry, nyní již nebylo potřeba nic více rozebírat.  
Zatímco náčelník popohnal koně středem řeky, po proudu, Vinnetou se smykem pokračoval přímo přes brod, ani se za svým otcem neohlédl. Věděl, že co nevidět se setkají a poté se snesou na proradné bledé tváře stejně nemilosrdně jako orli na kořist. Pomstí smrt nevinného a potrestají zloděje!  
Koně vytrvale klusali prérií, Vinnetou držel v levé ruce oprať od koně svého učitele, smrákalo se, ale nehodlal zastavovat. Pojede celou noc, na odpočinek neměl ani čas a ani chuť. Jeho duše byla prázdná, stejně tak jak jeho mysl. Jen na jediné se soustředil, aby bezpečně a co nejrychleji splnil svůj smutný úkol.

S posledními paprsky slunečního svitu se v něm uvolnilo napětí, po tváři mu sjelo pár slz, okamžitě si je hřbetem ruky setřel. Nikdo zde nebyl, ale nechtěl si slabost připouštět ani sám před sebou. Sevřel rty. Nemohl pochopit sám sebe, cítil smutek, ano, ale také hněv. Obojí bylo pochopitelné, ovšem pouze pokud by se smutek týkal smrti Klekí-petry a hněv jeho vrahů. Nicméně tomu tak úplně přesně nebylo. Což mladého Apače mátlo. Jak se může hněvat na svého drahého učitele a proč jej bolí u srdce, když si vzpomene na tu mladou bledou tvář? Kdyby tomu bylo naopak, byl by s tím zcela srozuměn. Jeho učitel pro něj přece znamenal tolik a přec jediné, co se mu nyní vybavovalo, byla poslední slova umírajícího. Slova v neznámé řeči pro neznámého člověka! A to jej popouzelo!  
Ilči zafrkal, Vinnetou se okamžitě vytrhl ze svých myšlenek, upustil oprať, seskočil z koně, uchopil ručnici a snažil se ve svitu měsíce a hvězd najít důvod vraníkova znepokojení.  
Za nedalekým keřem zahlédl stín, zřejmě kojot! Ozvalo se zavrčení! Sebral ze země kámen a mrskl jím do křoví. Ihned poté zamířil svojí zbraní! Většina kojotů by vzala nohy na ramena už před hodnou chvíli. Tento však ne a proto se dalo jistě očekávat, že je vzteklý a že co nevidět zaútočí. A tak se i stalo. Kámen dopadl do křoví a šelma vyrazila. Jeden skok, druhý… Padl výstřel a kojot se zarazil a okamžitě se svalil na zem. Vinnetou pomalu došel k zdechlině. Byl téměř úplněk, bezmračná noc a proto zřetelně viděl, že tlama zvířete byla pokrytá provazci slin.

Mladý Apač hleděl na zvíře a na jeho mysli vystanula jedna z prvních hádek mezi Klekí-petrou a medicinmanem kmene. Stáli tehdy také nad mrtvolou kojota. Bílý muž chtěl, aby zdechlinu okamžitě spálili. Rudý muž požadoval rituál. Shromáždila se kolem nich celá vesnice. Klekí-petra se snažil přesvědčit indiány, že kojot je nemocný, že se jej nemají dotýkat. Jinak že hrozí nákaza. Šaman oponoval, že je nutné usmířit zlého ducha nebo ten posedne někoho dalšího. Po úspěšném obřadu nebude už mršina nebezpečná.  
Nakonec debata málem skončila vyhnáním bělocha. Zastal se jej tenkrát Inču-čuna a tak mohl zůstat na okraji vesnice. Trvalo však několik dalších měsíců než znovu získal důvěru kmene. V té době kdy žil na okraji vesnice, jen tiše trpěn jako podivín, za ním začal Vinnetou docházet.

Nevěděl tehdy ani sám proč, snad chtěl najít odpovědi na otázky, které se mu honili hlavou. Otázky na něž mu už nestačila odpověď od otce či medicinmana. Jeho přirozená zvídavost jej přivedla tedy do chýše bělocha. Již po pár návštěvách byl zcela unesen světem, který se před ním začal rozevírat. Klekí-petra se stal jeho největším učitelem. V očích mladého indiána předčil i Tatellah-Sataha ! Neboť ten sice znal odpovědi na vše co se týkalo přírody a Velkého ducha, ale neznal písmo bílých! Nevěděl kde běloši loví železné oře, nevěděl jak je možné, že trubka se sklem přibližuje pohled na louku za řekou. Cizinec z daleké země však odpovědi znal! A tak den za dnem, písmeno po písmenu, slabiku za slabikou, slovo za slovem se Vinnetou učil číst a dozvídal se nové, neuvěřitelné věci. A z cizince, z bělocha, se den za dnem stával jeden z Apačů, z podivné bledé tváře se stal učitel, přítel a otec. Získal si každého z kmene, až snad na medicinmana, ale ani ten po letech neupíral právo Klekí-petry na místo u poradního ohně, v radě starších. Byl jeden z nich! Ale na konci života, v posledním okamžiku před smrtí to náhle byl zase jen cizinec! Proč?

Duší mladého náčelníka proletěl šíp hněvu, vytrhl ho ze vzpomínek. Musel jet dál, musel splnit svůj úkol. Neměl čas ani na usmíření zlého ducha ani na spálení mršiny.  
Vyskočil na svého koně a vydal se nocí dál. Usilovně se snažil přestat myslet na Klekí-petru, čas na vzpomínky, na truchlení přijde až po ztrestání jeho vraha a zlodějů země. Jeho smutek a hněv se slily v jedno a na místo myšlenek na mrtvého učitele před ním vyvstala tvář mladého bělocha.

I on bude potrestán, zabit za své činy a za činy svých druhů, zejména toho se jménem Rattler! Za to, že poslední slova Klekí-petry byla určena jemu a nikoliv Vinnetouovi!

Po opálené tváři indiána stékala opět slza. Toužil po pomstě, nicméně se nedokázal ubránit pocitu velké ztráty kdykoliv si vzpomněl na greenhorna, jež se neohroženě postavil grizzlymu.

Měl pocit, při jeho spatření, jako kdyby jej znal. Dobře znal. V jeho modrých očích neviděl opovržení a odsouzení na které byl od bělochů zvyklý. Tvář byla upřímná, úsměv laskavý. Zatoužil po blízkosti toho muže!

Snad kdyby se potkali za jiných podmínek, za jiné situace… Kdyby mladý běloch nepatřil k zlodějům země… Kdyby ožralý ničema nezabil Klekí-petru… Pak by se snad mohli spřátelit, tak jak se spřátelil s Old Firehandem, snad by se mohl z mladého cizince stát Apač!

Jak jej tohle napadlo? A proč? Běloch se k nim chtěl vlastně přidat, Vinnetou si nejasně vybavoval jeho slova, jeho prosbu, aby mohl jet s nimi a prudkou zamítající odpověď Inču-čuny. Vždyť otec na něj dokonce i plivnul! Sám byl v té chvíli v takovém šoku, téměř nevnímal okolí. A až nyní si uvědomoval co se dělo bezprostředně po smrti učitele Apačů!

„Proč?“ tiše zašeptal k hvězdám, kdyby Inču-čuna mladou bledou tvář neodmítl mohl teď s nimi jet do vesnice, mohl se s ním spřátelit, mohl by se od něj dozvědět co znamenala poslední slova Klekí-petry, mohl by s ním… To vše bylo však ztraceno! Nemohl se zlobit na svého otce, litoval však, že k této urážce došlo. Taková pohana, které se náčelník dopustil, se dala smýt jen krví! Nebylo cesty zpět. Mladý běloch byl nepřítel! Až se s ním uvidí příště bude to boj na život a na smrt. Bude čas odplaty…

**Kazatel 3:08  
je čas milovat i čas nenávidět, čas boje i čas pokoje**


End file.
